sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Maps Guide
SAS 3 Maps Guide: Tips and Tricks, Maps and Other Useful Information Hello SAS 3 users! Here is a guide to all the maps of SAS 3. At this moment in time, there are 5 maps to choose from including: *Farmhouse *Airbase *Karnivale *Verdammtenstadt *Black Isle Farmhouse: Farnhouse is the first map you unlock and is the smallest map on the game. It is set in a Farm House which you have to hold by any means until back-up arrives. It is 1 of the hardest maps on the game on Mulitplayer, but on singleplayer is considerably easier because of the amount of zombies and the layout of the rooms allow you to plan your route and see a lot of the zombies.You start next to a fireplace in the middle, largest room andthere are 8 barricades, where all the zombies enter from. A good tactic for multiplayer is to 'Camp' in the south-west room with 4 players and cover an entrance each. Here are the Random Box Spawn Points and there are 4 in total. You get a 40% exp boost at the end of the game which is useful because of the lack of zombies you get in the game. Airbase: Airbase is the second map you unlock after challenging Farmhouse, and is a mid-sized map. It is set in an overun Airbase where you have no support and have to fight alone to destroy the zombie waves. This is a hard map on multiplayer and on singleplayer due to the lack of space and the many places in which the zombies can enter from. The layout of the map is a base of 2 large rooms, the bottom 1 smaller then the top, connected by a corridor with broken cars blocking your path straight through, creating a curved pathway. You start in a small room at the bottom of the map, and there are 10 barricades where zombies can enter the map from. A MUST DO tactic is to straight away get to the top room! It is a lot easier to control and you have a larger space to run around in. Another good tactic for this map on multiplayer ONLY, is to sit in the bottom room, where you spawn at the start of the game, and do the same as on Farmhouse, with 1 person covering each entrance. Here are the Random Box Spawn Points and there are 8 in total. If a Box spawns on the other side of the map do NOT try and retrieve the box in the middle of the round, go at the end when there are no zombies. This map also gives a 20% exp boost at the end of the game, which is very handy considering you get less zombies in the game. Karnivale: Karnivale is the third map you unlock in the game, after you have challenged Airbase and Farmhouse, and is a mid-sized map. It is set in a Karnival which was once bustling with people, but is now packed with zombies and it is your job to clear them out and save the villagers. This is quite an easy map on multiplayer, but can get a bit packed once the zombies get in, but is not as easy on singleplayer. The layout of the map is 1 big 'Room' and has many obstacles to navigate around and is quite hard to not lose any health on. You start in a burnt out tent in the centre of the map, and there are 8 barricades where the zombies can enter from. Some easy tactics to do are to do circles around the hole map, cutting inside the map if there are too many zombies in front of you. If you do this tactic then when the zombies are spawning ALWAYS FIRE IN FRONT OF YOU, or else you will miss zombies and lose health. There are no other commonly used tactics on mulitplayer other than to shoot as many zombies as you can. Here are the Random Box Spawn Points and there are 12 in total. Most of the boxes are easily accesible, apart from the 1 at the spawn point and the one in the north-east corner of the room, above the Catherine Wheel. There is no bonus for this map because of its size. Verdammtenstadt: Verdammtenstadt is the fourth map you unlock after challenging Farmhouse, Airbase and Karnivale, and is a large map. It is set in an old German town which has been overun by zombies, where you need to flush them all out and then your mission shall be over. On multiplayer and singleplayer, this is the easiest map on the game due to the wide, open spaces and the size of the map. The layout of the map is a large rectangle as the outside, with seperate rooms in the centre of the map, with a fallen statue in the town Square that seperates the square in to 2. You start in a field on the far-east outskirts of the map, which is a good camping spot also. The most common tactic for this map is to gather the zombies in a line by circling the edges of the map and killing off the zombies in front of you, who try to intercept you. Like on Karnivale, only fire at the zombies behind you once you have killed ALL the zombies in front of you. There is also another tactic which is not commonly used, where you 'Camp' in certain spots on the map which channel the zombies through 1 entrance, to allow you to fire in 1 direction and to kill off zombies easily. On multiplayer these tactics can be used but the most common is to have 1 person on each of the zombie spawns and to kill them off by any means. Here are the Random Box Spawn Points and there are 15 spawn points, 2 of which are placed on Zombie Spawn Points (in the centre square the south-east spawn and the north spawn). The boxes that appear in the rooms should be retrieved when all the faster zombies have been killed and only Butcher's and Mamushka's are left. This map also has no bonus, which is because of the size and low-dificulty of the map. Black Isle: This is the fifth and final map you unlock after you have challenged all other maps, and is a large map, the largest map on the game. It is set in a broken down castle on a small island, which was the where the zombies were created, and it's your job to clear out the zombies and be air-lifted to safety once the zombie waves have been crushed.